


Fight For Me

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: All I know is that it's the most sexual thing I've ever written, BDSM, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, He's just talked about, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I don't know if JD counts as a character, I think that's what it's called, If this can be considered smut, Just at the beginning tho it's not that bad, Just like Veronica, Kinks, Kurt and Ram have a kink for violence, Kurt is a dom???, M/M, Wasn't expecting that while I was writing it but here we are, he's not like actually in it, idk really, this is my first smut, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: Kurt and Ram got their asses handed to them by JD, and they are not ready to let that go.The two of them can handle anything, and they know just how to prove it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am working diligently on my longer Kurt/Ram fic, (which has its first chapter published if you haven't seen it, #spon) but I had this idea late at night so I had to write it.

The two of them burst into Ram's room, heated and fuming. Ram flung his bag onto the foot of his bed furiously, then sat down heavily on his mattress. Kurt dropped his bag by the door and yanked off his jacket. He whipped it onto the floor and turned to Ram, his fists balled tightly at his sides.  
  
"Can you believe that faggot?" Kurt shouted, and Ram ran his hands through his hair in response.  
  
"This is fucking ridiculous," Ram grumbled, gathering his bedsheets under his hands. He hunched his shoulders and glared around the room. "I mean, how dare he do that to us?" He demanded. "This asshole just appears out of nowhere and decides to treat us like shit. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"God, I know right?" Kurt was pacing throughout the room, gesturing angrily with his hands. "The fuck was his name, anyways? _JD_?" He hissed the name with disgust. "What the fuck kind of name is that?"  
  
Ram shook his head, watching Kurt march across his floor. "The only reason he managed to get us on the ground was because we were shocked by how fucking disgusting he is."  
  
Kurt spun on his heels to look at Ram with wide, imploring eyes. "Right?? We're obviously so much better than he is, the asshole just took us by surprise."  
  
Ram stood up and headed over to where Kurt was standing. "Exactly!" The two were standing practically nose to nose, glaring furiously at each other. "We could totally take him down."  
  
"Yes!" Kurt punched Ram's shoulder emphatically. "That loser could hit us as hard as he could, we wouldn't even feel it."  
  
"Damn right!" Ram shoved Kurt bodily, who stared at him levelly and didn't flinch. "We're indestructible."  
  
"Fuck yeah we are." Kurt grabbed Ram's waist and pushed him in the direction of the bed.  
  
Ram stepped backwards, keeping his blazing eyes on Kurt. His legs hit the side of the mattress and the two of them stopped, eyes locked.  
  
"Nothing phases us, right man?" Ram growled. He slipped his hand under Kurt's shirt and gripped his torso, just underneath his ribcage.  
  
Kurt held his steely gaze. "Absolutely nothing," He confirmed, bracing his arms and throwing the two of them onto the bed.  
  
"Shove us as hard as you can," Ram said as he fell, his voice catching slightly when he hit the mattress. "We won't budge."  
  
"That's right," Kurt hissed, now straddling Ram and leaning over him. He pulled Ram so they were both sitting up, Ram leaning back on his elbows. Kurt reached behind Ram's head and buried his fingers in his hair, then pulled sharply.  
  
Ram gasped slightly, his eyes breaking contact with Kurt's before quickly flicking back into place. Kurt pulled harder, pressing the tips of his fingers into Ram's scalp. Ram dug his nails into Kurt's side, hips moving upwards into his.  
  
"Grab us, pull us, hit us," Kurt huffed gravelly. He released his hold on Ram to run his hands down his chest and push Ram's jacket off of him. He threw it carelessly over his shoulder and grabbed the bottom of Ram's shirt. "Doesn't affect us at all."  
  
Both of their arms moved upwards as they removed each other's tops. Ram left Kurt's shirt hanging around his neck, chest exposed, while Kurt yanked Ram's shirt over his head and onto the floor.  
  
Ram was already salivating. "That's right," He agreed breathlessly, leaning up to meet Kurt's open mouth.  
  
Kurt pressed Ram back onto the mattress, their bare chests brushing as he kissed him hard. His mouth opened and closed, teeth nipping Ram's lips every time he pulled away.  
  
Ram reached up and gripped Kurt's shoulders, then rolled the two of them over until he was staring down at Kurt's fiery eyes.  
  
"We can handle anything," Ram grumbled, his fingernails digging into Kurt's jaw and chest. He dragged his hands down, and Kurt gasped as his nails scraped into his skin.  
  
"Absolutely anything," Kurt moaned. His hands wrapped around Ram's thighs and they rolled back, one of Ram's feet accidentally kicking the backpack off the bed.  
  
Kurt stared down at Ram, sweat already materializing on his forehead. "I mean," he panted, "With your broad-ass shoulders and thick arms..." He pressed his hands into Ram's pecs, which were heaving. "...And your steely chest and powerful legs..." Ram grinned, his tongue sticking out slightly between his teeth. "...And your strong jaw and just... God," He breathed, pulling Ram into another long kiss. "No fucking contest."  
  
Ram stretched his neck upwards and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, then opened his mouth and bit down. Kurt's hips bucked slightly and he leaned closer, letting Ram leave teeth marks everywhere he could reach. He pressed his face into Ram's chest as he continued to bite, leaving behind the occasional hickey on his skin. Kurt's hips pressed shamelessly into Ram's, and Ram reached down and started rubbing Kurt's jeans with the bottom of his palm, his mouth still working on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt grinded into Ram's hand, grinning widely with his face still down.  
  
Then Kurt pulled away, his whole body hot, and stared down at Ram. Ram looked up at him, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Both were panting heavily.  
  
Kurt pressed a hand on Ram's forehead and brushed his hair back roughly. "You could punch us as hard as you possibly can," He said raggedly. "It wouldn't hurt us at all."  
  
Ram nodded eagerly. "We can take anything."  
  
With that, Kurt pulled back and punched Ram right on the side of his chin. Not full force, but enough to leave a sizable mark.  
  
Ram gasped loudly, his hips bucking upwards violently. "God," He moaned, a grin edging across his face. "That didn't hurt at all."  
  
Kurt smiled. "I knew it wouldn't. That's because we're invincible."  
  
Ram reached around Kurt's body and slid his hands down the back of Kurt's pants and beneath his underwear. He moved his jaw around for a moment, then grinned back up at Kurt. "Totally bulletproof."  
  
Kurt smirked and struck Ram on the cheekbone, harder this time.  
  
Ram cried out, his entire body thrusting upwards and his hands tightening around Kurt's ass. Kurt grinded into Ram's hard crotch, the two of them feeling the layers of denim and cotton between them. Ram moved his hands down Kurt's side and towards his front, both of them panting hard.  
  
Kurt grinned at Ram, seeing the beginnings of a bruise already flowering across Ram's jaw.  
  
"We're gonna kick JD's fucking ass tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> no homo lol


End file.
